Holiday Tales: Suddenly Thankful
by Leaffeather2
Summary: A little something for Thanksgiving. Wally thought his life was hard, but a little talk from an archer made him suddenly thankful. First story. One-shot. Spitfire friendship but no romance.


**The team knows that Artemis' dad is abusive and trying to hunt her down. They also know that she lives in Gotham.**

* * *

**Wally's pov:**

To say that Wally's life was hard was an understatement, to him of course. He had school during the morning where he was bullied and picked on. Then he had training after school to where he would be starving (fast metabolism) for an hour. After that he did his homework, ate, tease Artemis, ate some more, fight with Artemis, eat, do any missions or if not watch a movie with the team (except Artemis since she's usually gone), and I go home. When I get home I eat dinner and talk with my mom and dad until 11:00pm when I patrol with Uncle Barry till 2:00am. After that I sleep until 7:00am really tired and start over.

* * *

"Today once Robin and Artemis get here we will do a bonding exercise." Once Black Canary finished talking the computer announced the arrival of our two missing guests. Robin who was in civies and Artemis who looked tired, her hair was a little messed up, she was in her Gotham Academy outfit, and she had bags under her eyes. "Good you're here I'm going to split you into pairs on a not trusting scale and you'll tell them your regular schedule." Black Canary explained. Artemis and I glanced at each other both knowing who we will be partnered with. "Conner and Kaldur, Me'ggan and Robin, and Wally and Artemis." Black Canary left the room for us to continue with the exercise, but Artemis and I just glared at each other until I gave up.

"Let's just get this over with." I mumbled. Artemis agreed and gestured that I go first. "I have to warn you my life is frustrating." Artemis' glare seemed to get stronger, but I'm pretty sure I imagined that. "I wake up in the morning, go to school where I get picked on, train, hang out here, go home, patrol until 2:00am, and start over again." Now I know that before when I thought her glare hardened I knew it did because Artemis just snapped.

"That's what you call hard! That isn't even rough! I would give anything to have your life Wally." Artemis just stormed to her room and I couldn't do anything but follow. Artemis didn't close her door but fell on her bed. Artemis' life wasn't that hard since her dad was kicked out her life, so it's just as normal as mine but she doesn't get picked on. "What?" I heard Artemis mumble through the pillow.

"You didn't tell me your schedule yet." I said, this time interested. Artemis uncovered her face and sat up her face still in a scowl.

"Fine. I wake up in the morning, go to school where I get teased and bullied, go to the cave, work, take care of my mom, stay under my dad's radar, sneak out to Star city and patrol until 2:00am Gotham time, sneak back in my house and sleep." Artemis said rather quickly. But I was confused Artemis bullied, work, take care of her mom, sneak out and in? I was about to ask but Artemis' watch beeped and she shot up. "I'm going to be late!" she muttered to herself. Artemis pulled jeans on under her skirt before pulling it off and took off the top half of her uniform up to her white t-shirt. Artemis ran to the Zeta tubes. After she left I glanced around the room and saw her backpack still here.

* * *

**Artemis' pov:**

I was pissed at Wally, he thought his life is hard, I have a booked life and my dad is hunting me down. When I got home I realized that I left my backpack at the cave and mentally cursed at myself, but I couldn't get it now or my whole life will get messed up. There was a knock at the door and I heard my mom's wheelchair squeak to the door. "Hello." My mom's voice greeted.

"Mom who is it?" I asked as I walked from my room to the front door where Wally was standing with my backpack.

"Hey Artemis you left this at the cave." He said offering it out to me.

"How sweet." My mom commented and rolled back to the kitchen. "Come on in would you like a snack?"

"I eat a lot." Wally warned.

"Its fine, I would assume you're Wally. You work with Artemis." My mom said as she came back with a platter of cake. "Leftovers." My mom explained. Wally took a cautious step in and observed the apartment. I knew he was surprised. After a little while Wally was eating the cake while my mom cooked and I did my homework. Soon I was done and Wally was sitting on the couch looking uncomfortable. I decided to speak up for once.

"Thanks." I mutter to him. I saw a small smile on his lips. "You should be happy." I said. Wally looked confused so I continued. "You may be picked on, but you could tell a teacher as for me I can't do anything without getting kicked out of Gotham Academy and break my mom's heart. You have a mom and dad that love you and each other, my dad is kicked out, he's trying to hunt me down, and my mom can only use half her body." I said. Wally looked at me with pity eyes and this time I didn't yell at him or feel ashamed.

* * *

**Wally's pov:**

After what Artemis told me I talked to a teacher and the kids that teased me got detention and I knew exactly what to say on Thanksgiving. "I'm thankful for a nice house, a full family, good education, and love." I was sad still because all of the good things I had Artemis didn't.


End file.
